


Sir

by hunters_retreat



Series: Trope Bingo (Boys in Space/From another planet) [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Stowaways, steampunk in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  The pistol had taken his attention but once the captain spoke, Jared could see past the weapon to plush lips and a spattering of freckles over the bridge of a pale nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

 

Jared Padalecki, gentleman and physician, was not entirely prepared for the situation he found himself in.  While he had always known that stowing away on an airship was dangerous, he had not expected to be staring down the barrel of a beat up looking ray pistol on his first day. 

Truth be told, he should probably not have stolen away on the ship of the most notorious captain in the airways.  There was no space port or airship field that hadn’t heard of the ruthlessness of the Jackal.  He sailed the skies above and the space between planets with a terror that made most men tremble to hear the tales. (Though Jared’s mind helpful reminded him that if the stories were true there wouldn’t be anyone to talk, now would there?)

Jared hadn’t planned on that course of action but his options had become limited by the gentlemen following him.  It wasn’t that Jared was in trouble with the law, but he had certain desires to see the universe and his family would prefer that he settle into the proper life of a doctor, without delay.

Jared had jumped into the first airship that opportunity afforded him and he hadn’t realized it was the Sleeper until it was too late.  He knew his mistake now, though he doubted it would do either of them any good since they were already in space.

“Would you like to explain to me, Sir, what you think you’re doing in my quarters?”

It had seemed the best place to hide at the time.  The cargo hold was too open and there weren’t many quarters on the ship.  Jared had simply gone to the area he would usual travel and he’d hid in the first quarters he’d found.  It wasn’t until too late that he realized he usually travelled first class and that more moderate accommodations were more likely for the crew than the posh bed and writing desk surrounding him.

“I have to admit, this all went much better in my head when I planned this adventure,” Jared admitted.

“Adventure?  So you planned to steal away on my ship?”

“No, no of course not.  I mean,” he licked his lips to try to think of what to say; anything that wouldn’t give the other man an indication of just how hopeless he was finding it to speak coherently in his presence.  The pistol had taken his attention but once the captain spoke, Jared could see past the weapon to plush lips and a spattering of freckles over the bridge of a pale nose.  Green eyes regarded him in silence and Jared thought if he were given the chance he just might be willing to sell his soul for the adventure that this man could be.

“You mean?”

“I um … I mean … I meant to try to find a vessel but I was being followed and I feared the men after me would keep me from escaping.”

“Escaping what?”

“A life of doldrums and hollowness!” Jared answered, taken aback by his own forthrightness.  “I’m sorry.  I’m a physician, you see, and my family has been discussing at some length just where I will take my next appointment and just who I will meet and how I will further my career.  They have handpicked my bride-to-be and they won’t listen to the fact that I neither want a wife nor children, nor will I ever!”

It was too much.  Jared could see by the way the captain’s eyes lit up that he understood the exact nature of Jared’s problem in ways that his family had willfully misunderstood.  He let out a heavy sigh.  “Please, don’t kill me.  I don’t want that life but I don’t want to die either.  I’m sure my family would be willing to meet any ransom you would set.”

The Jackal stared at him another minute before he lowered the pistol and smiled.  “What is your name, Sir Physician?”

“I am Dr. Padalecki.  Jared.”

The captain held out his hand in a gentlemanly shake.  “I am the captain of the Sleeper.  The goods that I carry are not what you probably think they are.  I find and transport medical equipment and high priced technology to the poorer worlds on the outskirts of the Core.  A physician traveling with me would be a great boon, though the food isn’t always fancy and the fashions of the day pass me right by most times.  I could use a good lad like you, someone with a strong body to help me move things, a good mind to help pass along what we know, and some company to pass the time.”

“By find, you mean steal.”

“Why yes, that definition fits most of the time.”

“You’re serious?”

“You can check the cargo yourself and if I’m lying you’ll know it at our first stop, which is in all of two days away.  My reputation was hard earned through gossips and tricks and credit no longer my own, but it keeps most pirates and brigadiers off my back.”

“Why would you trust me?”

“You’re smart or you wouldn’t be a physician.  You’re strong willed or you wouldn’t be running from your family.  I can see the muscle even if you are hiding it under a very fine suit.”

Jared fought the blush that was building on his cheeks but then the captain smirked as he noticed the flush of color on his face.

“And I’ll be honest, you ain’t exactly bad on the eyes.  I think you and I just might find ourselves an alliance.  You can get that adventure you’ve been looking for and I can get the help I need.  I wash your back, you wash mine.”

“Scrub,” Jared corrected.

The captain stepped closer, offering Jared his hand as if to seal the deal.  “Depends on how dirty we get together.”

Jared knew he looked like one of those funny owl creatures he’d seen pictures of and he closed his mouth and tried to keep the surprise from his eyes.  He thought about what that would mean and if the captain was being honest it meant being able to really help people.  To do some real good in the world and not sit in an office and listen to powder faced goslings talk about the illness that was currently in fashion and how she must have it because her good friend down the street was suddenly struck by it and now has all the eligible suitors at her door to help her, the poor thing.

He took the other man’s hand and shook.  “I suppose we’ll see, won’t we?”

The captain laughed then as he stepped back.  “I should show you around then, give you a proper tour of the Sleeper.”

“And where will I be sleeping, Captain?”

The captain paused and it was an honest question, not meant for the innuendos he saw immediately in the other man’s eyes.  The Lord knew Jared – no matter how he’d once tried to deny his nature– wouldn’t mind an invitation into those arms, but he was more concerned with travel and fatigue than other appetites as of yet.

“I’ll show you your quarters, though if you ever find yourself in need of other arrangements I don’t think I’d be saying no to that either.”

Jared let out a shaky breath as the Jackal led him out the door and into the walkway of the ship.  He took a deep breath and forced his eyes to look away from the captain’s nicely filled trousers as he began walking.

“And Jared?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“When it’s just the two of us, my name is Ackles.  Jensen Ackles.”

Jared felt suddenly emboldened and when the captain turned to assess him Jared stepped closer until he could feel the captain’s body heat.  “And if I want to call you Sir, when I visit your quarters?”

It wasn’t just his body that gave off heat and Jared could see that his moment of audacity had launched a flame in the captain’s eyes.  The captain smiled sweetly as he stepped back, his eyes perusing Jared’s full body.  “Sir will do just fine, my boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for[ My trope Bingo Card](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/480519.html) for my au:other spot. I chose au:steampunk (because it's a new obsession lately :P) Enjoy!


End file.
